ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ecto-2
Not to be confused with Ecto-2 that appeared in the IDW comics The Ecto-2Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Ghosts R Us (1986) (DVD ts. 16:59-17:01). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Ray, you and Egon head him off at the pass with Ecto-2." is an autogyro with seating for two people. History Ecto-2 is an aerial vehicle used from time to time by the Ghostbusters. Ecto-2 can be stored inside the back of the Ecto-1 or on a helipad atop the Firehouse. The first Ghostbuster known to fly Ecto-2 was Egon Spengler. He managed to do so without taking any flying lessons.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Ghosts R Us (1986) (DVD ts. 17:13-17:15). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Ever gotten around to taking those flying lessons?"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Ghosts R Us (1986) (DVD ts. 17:15). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "No." He also flew it when having to deal with a dragon an ancestor, Zedikiah Spengler, dealt with and when the gang became the Crimebusters.Ghost Busted Egon said he never took flying lessons. The usual pilot of Ecto-2 became Winston Zeddemore. The Ecto-2 was once sacrificed to disperse the Toy Ghost. Egon set it to full power overload and the resulting ectoplasmic explosion dispersed the entity while not harming anything else in the nearby vicinity. Ecto-2 was rebuilt and later refurbished when the Ghostbusters were briefly the Crimebusters. Since they were making more money than they could spend, Ecto-2 was upgraded. It had an enclosed cockpit, seating for four, and a Particle Thrower mounted on the roof at the base of the rotor. Like the rest of the equipment, the thrower was attuned to people's bio-electric field. While they pursued the Crimelord, the thrower was disabled. Ecto-2 was piloted by Egon during the Simon Quegg case. It now more closely resembled its original design. Slimer took the co-pilot seat and was instructed with blasting certain clouds with Silver Iodide to influence a rainstorm and draw out Simon Quegg's Horse and Buggy and the Dark Rider. Slimer lost control and Ecto-2 plummeted into the river below. Ray and Peter used Ecto-2 to lay cover fire on Murray the Mantis to prevent it from fleeing Central Park prematurely. Ray later used it during the battle against Tiamat. However, it was hit by Tiamat's pyrokinetic blast and crashed into a pond. Ray Stantz and Peter Venkman piloted Ecto-2 during a botched Thanksgiving Day parade in order to help lure Murray the Mantis into a final confrontation with the Ghostbusters. Notably, Ray, Winston, and Peter rode Ecto-2 to trap the Haunted Blimp. Ray and Peter stood on each side of the wing and fired while Winston piloted Ecto-2. Janine Melnitz piloted Ecto-2 to help save the Ghostbusters from Victor by providing cover fire and throwing them spare Proton Packs. During the Ral incident, Ray and Winston piloted Ecto-2 in the final confrontation. Ecto-2's loudspeaker was crucial in neutralizing the entity and allowing for its capture. It was set to a higher frequency in order to induce pain to Ral much like a dog whistle to a dog. During a battle atop of the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center, Winston piloted Ecto-2 and saved Egon's life. Winston then opened fire on the One-Eyed Blue Terror, weakening it enough for Peter and Ray to finally trap it. After being captured by The Giant's Son and marked as a snack by The Giant, the Ecto-2 emergency beacon was activated and transmitted to every Belt Gizmo.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Once Upon a Slime" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:49-17:51). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Uh oh. Ecto-2's emergency beacon." Peter and Winston provided support on Ecto-2 against the Phantom when the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man got stuck in an alley and Ray and Egon were left defenseless. During two failed skirmishes against Mee-Krah, Ecto-2 was briefly possessed by several ghosts and ultimately suffered irreparable damage. After Winston managed to "land" it by the Firehouse, the Ecto-2 collapsed into pieces. Ecto-2 was rebuilt and used on standby during a rescue operation until Poso was trapped. During a TV special about Al Capone, the Ecto-2 was teleported to the Netherworld with the Ghostbusters and Slimer. In order to trap Capone, his baseball bat needed to be destroyed first. Winston ejected Ray and flew Ecto-2 into Capone's swing radius. Winston had set his Proton Pack to automatic self-destruct and ejected from Ecto-2. The plan was a success and the weapon was disintegrated. Egon and Ray used Ecto-2 during the Slob incident. They vacated the Firehouse and flew over to the Bay Bridge Garbage Dump in New Jersey. The Slob formed a cannon and shot at Ecto-2. The projectile made a direct hit with Ecto's rotor blade and it crashed into the garbage piles below, burying all four Ghostbusters in trash. Egon and Ray also used Ecto-2 to track the migration of bugs summoned by Apshai but an Enlarged Dragonfly forced them to crash into a pond below. Trivia *Everyone including all four ghostbusters, Janine,Janine (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:30). Time Life Entertainment. and even SlimerSlimer (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Poultrygeist" (1988) (DVD ts. 18:21). Time Life Entertainment. flew the Ecto-2. *In storyboards of "Xmas Marks the Spot", Egon leaves the Firehouse, with the three Ghosts of Christmas in a Trap, on Ecto-2. However, he is depicted driving a motorcycle instead of the plane.The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Xmas Marks the Spot" Storyboard p. 199. CPT Holdings, Inc. Line reads: "Out charges Ecto 2!" *In early drafts of the script for Ghostbusters II, the Ecto-1 was going to be named Ecto-2. However, it was renamed the Ecto-1a in the final version. *It is not used by the Extreme Ghostbusters in 1997. *Ecto-2 appears on the Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Jim Hanley's Universe variant. *In Ghostbusters Issue #15, Ray Stantz uses the Ecto-Gyro, visually based on Ecto-2. *Ecto-2 appears on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Ghosts R Us" *"Ghost Busted" *"The Man Who Never Reached Home" *"The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" *"I Am the City" *"Egon's Ghost" *"Victor the Happy Ghost" *"Egon's Dragon" *"It's a Jungle Out There" *"The Bogeyman Is Back" *"Once Upon a Slime" *"Sticky Business" *"Poultrygeist" *"Standing Room Only" *"Partners in Slime" *"The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" *"The Ransom of Greenspud" *"The Slob" *"Not Now, Slimer!" *"20,000 Leagues Under the Street" References Gallery Primary Canon Ecto2-25.jpg|Front seat and panel seen in "Partners in Slime" Ecto2-02.jpg Ecto2-03.jpg Ecto2-04.jpg|Release Mechanism on Ecto-1 Ecto2-05.jpg|Release Mechanism on Ecto-1, Close up Ecto2-06.jpg|Launched from Ecto-1 Ecto2-07.jpg Ecto2-08.jpg Ecto2-09.jpg|Panel detects ghosts Ecto2-10.jpg Ecto2-11.jpg|Ray about to fire Ecto-2's winch Ecto2-12.jpg Ecto2-13.jpg|Self-Destruct Activated Ecto2-14.jpg|About to Self-Destruct Ecto2-15.jpg|Self-Destruction Ecto2-16.jpg|As seen in "Ghost Busted" Ecto2-17.jpg|Thrower opens fire Ecto2-18.jpg|As seen in "The Man Who Never Reached Home" Ecto2-19.jpg|As seen in "The Man Who Never Reached Home" Ecto2-21.jpg|As seen in "I Am the City" Ecto2-33.jpg|As seen in "I Am the City" Ecto2-34.jpg|As seen in "I Am the City" Ecto2-35.jpg|As seen in "I Am the City" Ecto2-36.jpg|As seen in "I Am the City" Ecto2-31.jpg|As seen in "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" Ecto2-32.jpg|As seen in "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" Ecto2-37.jpg|As seen in "Egon's Ghost" Ecto2-38.jpg|As seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" Ecto2-39.jpg|As seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" Ecto2-40.jpg|As seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" Ecto2-22.jpg|Proton Thrower as seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" Ecto2-23.jpg|Loudspeaker as seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" Ecto2-24.jpg|Cannon seen in "The Bogeyman Is Back" TheBogeymanIsBack15.jpg|As seen in "The Bogeyman Is Back" Ecto2-41.jpg|As seen in "The Bogeyman Is Back" Ecto-2sc04.png|As seen in "Once Upon a Slime" Ecto2-42.jpg|As seen in "Once Upon a Slime" Ecto-2sc05.png|As seen in "Once Upon a Slime" Ecto-2sc06.png|As seen in "Once Upon a Slime" Ecto-2sc07.png|As seen in "Once Upon a Slime" StickyBusiness09.jpg|As seen in "Sticky Business" StickyBusiness23.jpg|As seen in "Sticky Business" Ecto2-43.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" Ecto2-44.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" Ecto2Animated45.jpg|As seen in "Standing Room Only" Ecto2Animated46.jpg|As seen in "Standing Room Only" Ecto2Animated47.jpg|Underside seen in "Standing Room Only" Ecto2Animated48.jpg|As seen in "Standing Room Only" Ecto2Animated49.jpg|Damaged and out of control in "Standing Room Only" Ecto2Animated50.jpg|Rough landing in "Standing Room Only" StandingRoomOnly12.jpg|After battling Mee-Krah Ecto2Animated51.jpg|Rear seen in "Partners in Slime" Ecto2Animated52.jpg|As seen in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" Ecto2Animated53.jpg|Rear seen in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" Ecto2-26.jpg|Ejection Seat seen in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" Ecto2-27.jpg|Ejection Seat seen in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" Ecto2-28.jpg|Ejection Seat seen in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" Ecto2-54.jpg|As seen in "The Ransom of Greenspud" Ecto2-29.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" Ecto2-30.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" Secondary Canon Ecto2IDW9CoverRIB.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Jim Hanley's Universe variant Ecto2CrossedOverIssue2CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Non Canon XMasMarksTheSpotDeletedStoryboard09.jpg|As seen in storyboard of "Xmas Marks the Spot" XMasMarksTheSpotEcto2.jpg|As seen in storyboard of "Xmas Marks the Spot" Behind the Scenes Ecto1DesignsheetSeaon1sc01.png|Design sheet for episode "Ghosts R Us". Ecto2DesignsheetSeaon4sc01.png|Design sheet for episode "Standing Room Only". Ecto2DesignsheetSeaon5sc01.png|Design sheet for episode "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!". Category:Vehicles Category:RGB Vehicles